In Silence
by Nocturnal Siren
Summary: Why is it that we often hide our true feelings behind a wall of silence? SongFic. Don't bash just coz it doesn't rhyme;it's not supposed to. Think:Inter-connected/Over-lapping Thoughts. Pillar Pair. Aishitteru Mitsu and Ryo!


**Style:** SongFic

**Title:** In Silence

**Genre:** Romance/Yaoi/Drama/SongFic

**Rating:** K

**Inspiration:** You'll figure it out soon enough.

**Started:** November 6, 2008

**Completed: **November 6, 2008

**Words (excluding disclaimer): **659

**Characters (Nihonggo Style):**

Tezuka Kunimitsu

Echizen Ryoma

**Warning about the story:** This story involves Yaoi, and per my usual advice; if you have no idea what that means -- minimize this window, open Wikipedia and look it up. After you figure out what it is and don't feel the slightest tinge of nausea, by all means – read on.

**Warning about the characters:** No Ecchi/Lemon/Hentai here; just two uberly bishonen males in drama mode.

**Warning about the author's style:** I really had fun writing this. It's bordering on drabble but I don't really care. Hey, even a dramatic writer (hmm...that sounds like a direct rip-off from the term 'dramatic actor/actress' ^_^; ) needs a break every now and then (_although_ the intro part is still too literary). I actually had a dilemma about the material. When I heard that song the first thing that came to mind was (_author stops, looking eagerly at the readers, expecting audience participation_) of course , none other than Mitsu-chan and Ryo-chan! ("**applause**" sign blinks twice). The first project that I thought of was an AMV (I'm taking a crash lesson in vid editing to do that) but of course I can't share that here (doh!). So I thought of creating a story out of it; but I just can't bring myself to not include the song itself. So I thought: "Why not assign parts to them?" Like, per POV. But I thought to myself: "_Hey I don't want my characters to look like they're just doing a karaoke!"_ I was torn, coz I honestly thought that the lyrics already suits them. So I ended up tweaking the lyrics to fit the characters' "sorta-actual" situation.

I intentionally didn't make the words rhyme, since it's not supposed to be a karaoke session anymore. Try not to sing along to it **~_^** *tee-hee* (author's notes: _although_ everytime I got to that part I can't help singing the lines instead of just reading them)

**Disclaimer:** I only own Prince of Tennis in my own alternate universe; where the characters are real and they are my willing slaves (well, love slaves maybe?!). In this world, they belong to Konomi-senpai. I also don't own the song Crush by David Archuleta. It's owned by him, the song-writer and his record label (I'm Cookie's girl though in the AI world).

**In Silence**

Silence fills the town as it settles to rest. The full moon rises above; enveloping everything in its calming light. Sleep has almost visited all the residents in the Tokyo area; but two people stubbornly resist its effect as their minds wander restlessly.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Echizen Ryoma turns to his left, pulling up the bed sheet over his head in an attempt to calm his growing agitation. Shiny green eyes opens in the dark, as he lets out a loud sigh. Finally giving up on sleep; he bolts upright and kicks off the bed covers his feet landing softly on the wooden floor. He walks towards his window, drawn by the bright glow of moonlight -- helping him to somewhat ease his nerves.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Unknown to him, across town, there's another person taking comfort at the soft moonlight.  
Tezuka Kunimitsu, pushes up the bridge of his glasses with his forefinger as he raises his eyes to look at the glowing ball of light against the dark sky. He flexes his left shoulder to relax the tired muscles. It was quite a match he had with Echizen. But he didn't regret losing to his Kouhai. To think that the younger boy thought him a worthy rival, that he would go all the way back from America just to have a last match with him, pleased him a lot.

_You will always be in our minds, Echizen._

He had said after congratulating the young pillar of Seigaku. He wonders though; how much of it was actually in reference to himself, more than speaking in behalf of the team as a whole.

As both Tezuka and Echizen gaze up at the moon-lit sky, their minds contemplate on their pent-up conflicting emotions.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**ECHIZEN/TEZUKA:**

As we played our game tonight  
Something happened for the first time… deep inside  
There was an undeniable rush…

**ECHIZEN:**

I can't believe that there could be a possibility;  
That you would ever feel the same way about me.  
Wishing that, seems a bit too much.

**TEZUKA:**

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you.  
You got me hypnotized and mesmerized  
And I've just got to know…

**ECHIZEN/TEZUKA:**

Do you ever think when you're all alone?  
All that we can become, and where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

**ECHIZEN:**

Do you catch your breath; when I look at you?  
Are you trying to hold back? Just like I do?  
Though I'm trying hard to walk away,  
I know this crush is here to stay.

**TEZUKA:**

Has it ever crossed your mind?  
When we're spending time together,  
Is it just because we're in the same team?  
Or is there more?

**ECHIZEN/TEZUKA:**

It could be a chance that we can take;  
'Cause I believe that we can probably make this  
Into something that will last forever.

**ECHIZEN:**

Do you ever think when you're all alone?  
Everything we can be? Or how far we'll go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is this the real thing or just a crush?

**TEZUKA:**

Do you catch your breath; when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried to go far and leave;  
But my feelings aren't going away...

**ECHIZEN:**

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
When all I ever think about is you:  
You got me hypnotized, SO mesmerized  
And I just want to know…

**TEZUKA:**

Do you ever think when you are alone?  
What will we become, if we let ourselves go?  
I'm going crazy trying not to fall in love:  
Figuring out, if this is real or just A crush.

**ECHIZEN/TEZUKA:**

Do you catch your breath? When I look at you?  
Are you still trying to hold it back; just like I do?  
I've tried so hard to push you away;  
Even when all I can think of is making you stay.


End file.
